The Tale of Gallop Gears
by EpicSpaceDude
Summary: The story of a inventor unicorn, and a mysterious "thing" that helps him "realize" his trues goals, and "unlock" his full potential. But will these goals end up destroying Equestria as we know it, even if it means his greatness. Will start out slow, but pick up as the chapters come along.


Chapter 1: The Box

It was a normal day in the town of Ponyville. Two of its residents, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, were walking down the middle of town towards the Train Station.

"Thanks for helping me pick up this shipment of books from the Princess, Pinkie." Said Twilight.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, Anything for a friend" Said Pinkie Pie. " And your the bestets, greatest, friend a pony could ask for."

"Thanks Pinkie." Replied Twilight. "Ever since I got sent to Ponyville by Princess Celestia, you guys have always been there for me, and gave me a new look on life. Before this my life was just books and studying. I guess I thought life was only this for me, being her personal student."

"Yeah, being her student must have been like a once in a lifetime thing, like a one out of a million chance." Said Pinkie.

"It kinda was if you think about, with Dash's Sonic Rainboom and everything. It was almost destiny it happened." Said Twilight.

Just then Pinkie began to shake wildly. "Oh I feel a doozy coming on. " Pinkie, where is it gonna happen?" Questioned Twilight. "And more importantly who is it gonna happen to?"

"In the Everfree Forest, but its not gonna happen to any of us." Said Pinkie. "We should probably just stay out of their business." "Well i'm not gonna question your Pinkie sense, lets get on with our day," Said Twilight

As two mares continued on their way, a unicorn colt was heading to the Everfree Forest in the other direction.

His coat was light gray, and he had a messy mane that was brown and had silver streaks. His cutie mark was 2 gears turning with a wrench and screwdriver forming an "x" in front of them. His name was Gallop Gears.

He was returning to his home after running some errands. He got his food, and Sprong's oil (he will be explained later).

He loved living in the forest, it was peaceful as long as you knew what path to take. He came into a clearing and decided to take a break from walking. He heard there was a scheduled eclipse of Celestia's Sun with Luna's more in a little while.

Gallop used his magic to take out an apple he bought in the town and started munching on it. It had been a normal day today, and Gallop was happy to see something different and strange for once. What he didn't know was that the eclipse wasn't the only strange thing he would see today.

The moment the sun fully eclipsed the moon, there was a blinding green flash, and a strange loud noise. Gallop immediately shielded his eyes with his hooves, and turned away.

When he looked back again, he saw almost everything was fine. The moon finished passing the sun, all the plants in the forest were intact, and Gallop felt perfectly fine. The only difference after the flash was a mysterious object that appeared in the middle of the clearing.

Gallop's curiosity got the best of him, and he approached the object. When he got close enough, he saw it was metallic box, with a bulb that flashed red every few seconds.

Gallop reached out to touch the box, when all of a sudden a loud beep was emitted from it. The bulb changed to a flashing green, and the box began to speak in a monotonous voice: "Hello Gallop Gears. It is very nice to finally meet you on this planet."

Gallop was caught off guard, "What are you, how are you talking, how do you know my name!"

The box responded calmly, "You can call me your guardian angel, I have watched over you for your whole life. I have came down from above to help you achieve greatness. Any Questions?"

Gallop was too shocked and confused to respond.

The box proceeded, "We should probably head to your home, I will try to explain better there."

Gallop complied,and put the box into his grocery bag. He felt like this was some weird dream. He began to wonder if he left his Subconcious Editor on, when and if he went to sleep. Even if this was a dream, he was still pretty interested to see how this would turn out.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well, I've had this story in my head for a long time. It might not seem like much now, but this will turn into a big, actiony, dramatic, story. At least it did in my head. Oh well, hang in there anyway, I promise I will try.**

**In the next chapter we will learn more about our protagonist Gallop Gears, and learn why that "box" came down for him, it's motives are darker than you might think**


End file.
